Nowe Twarze
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 3! Poprzednio: 3 utworzone drużyny zostały wprowadzone do ich nowego domu. Niektórzy przeszukiwali tereny wokół ich obozów, inni niekoniecznie robili cokolwiek. Zawodnicy mieli zbudować swoje własne domy w których będą mieszkać. Niektórzy się postarali i ich wysiłek nawet się opłacił.. gdyby nie fakt że nadciągnęły Wilki. Głodne zaczęły ich atakować. Ich domki stawały w ruinie. Jedna drużyna zachowała większość domu i pracowała zespołowo w odganianiu wilków i to ona była bezpieczna. Jedna z trzech jednak wybrała się na ceremonię i Andrew utracił swoje życie. Kto będzie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror (Intro) Korianth Sektor NoStaLgicznych SocJoPatów: 150px Shawn siedział w kącie domu. Shawn: 'Głupie wilki... już wolałbym zombie.... ''Otrzepał się. 'Selene: '''Uh...osobiście nie chciałabym ani wilków ani zombie. Jesteś cały? ''Mruknęła podchodząc do chłopaka. Chciała się upewnić czy nie jest zbytnio ranny. '''Jurgita: Fajnie wyzwanie. Powiedziała zadowolona pod nosem. '' '''Shawn:' Nie, spoko, nic mi nie jest... ;) Selene: 'Noo, całe szczęście. ''Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i zwróciła w stronę Jurgity. '''Selene: I jednocześnie nasze pierwsze zwycięstwo. Oby tak dalej. Jurgita: Pokazaliśmy wole walki. Działamy świetnie. Rzuciła z uśmiechem. '' '''Shawn:' Ciekawi mnie tylko, kto zginął... Selene: Uhm...nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć...ogółem..trochę mnie przeraża fakt tych śmierci... Mruknęła zamyślona. Jurgita podeszła bliżej. Jurgita: Czy fakt śmierci jest okropny...najgorsze jest to, że w najlepszym wypadku jest z nas przeżyje... Mruknęła smutna. '' '''Shawn: '''Ech... taka już dola tego programu :/ Nie przejmują się nikim, póki nie masz dobrego prawnika... '''Selene: '''Może...trzeba w takim wypadku żyć tym co mamy teraz...po prostu. '''Jurgita: '''Trzeba żyć tym co mamy teraz... ''Westchnęła cicho. Shawn: No cóż, więc żeby przeżyć, musimy wygrać dziś wyzwanie :D A potem spróbujemy choć trochę zrealizować ma... Wyjął zdjęcie Jasmine i na nie spojrzał. Zrobiło mu się smutno. Shawn: ...rzenia Selene westchnęła cicho spoglądając na chłopaka, następnie zerknęła na Jurgitę. Selene: Może lepiej, jak zostanie sam...musi to jakoś przełknąć... Szepnęła do niej. Jurgita: Może chodźmy gdzieś razem posiedzieć...? Odszepnęła cicho. Shawn nie był jednak aż tak załamany, schował szybko zdjęcie. Shawn: Żegnaj... Jasmine. Selene: 'Okeej... ''Obie dziewczyny udały się do drugiej części domu, oddzielonej ścianą od poprzedniego pomieszczenia. '''Selene: A z Tobą jak? Nie jesteś za bardzo ranna? Jurgita spojrzała z uśmiechem na Selene. Jurgita: 'Jestem cała i zdrowa pani kapitan. Potrafie zadbać o siebie. ''Pokazała kciuk w górę że jest okej. '''Jurgita: Bardziej martwię się o Ciebie... W tym momencie wrócił Piers, wyraźnie było widać że utyka na prawą nogę. Co ciekawe, drużyna nie widziała go od pokonania wilków i dopiero po eliminacji którą śledził z bezpiecznego miejsca postanowił wrócić do "bazy". Poszedł bez słowa na swoje łóżko (materac, koc, cokolwiek) usiadł opierając się o ścianę (lub ziemię, cokolwiek znowu). Uspokojony Shawn spojrzał na niego Shawn: Eee... Piers? Coś ci się... stało? Zapytał z lekkim nie pokojem. Shawn: Utykasz... Selene: 'Piers? Gdzieś Ty się podziewał tyle czasu...? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej... ''Odparła zatroskana siadając obok niego z apteczką. '''Selene (PZ): Robię z siebie jakąś siostrę miłosierdzia... No ale muszę dbać o naszą formę! Nie skażę nikogo na śmierć! No...może Levianne... Jurgita zmierzyła tylko wzrokiem Piersa,a on wziął od Selene apteczkę. Piers: 'Obserwowałem ceremonię... ''Zaczął robić tam sobie przy nodze coś. 'Piers: '''Nieprzyjemny widok... ''Pogrzebał coś przy nodze, owinął ją bandarzem i zasunął nogawkę, oddając apteczkę Selene. '' '''Piers: '''Dzięki. ''Wstał, po czym znowu lekko utykając udał się w stronę wyjścia. '''Shawn: Według mnie nie powinieneś się nigdzi ruszać... kto wie, czy nic ci się poważniejszego nie stało... Selene: Shawn ma rację...powinieneś trochę oszczędzać nogę... Odparła ponownie siadając obok Jurgity. Jurgita: Strasznie nierozważny. Westchnęła udając zatroskanie. Jurgita(PZ): Zero rozwagi w nim. Jak każdy taki jest jak on to znaczy, że gra będzie banalna. Jedyną osobą, która mnie obchodzi to Selene... Piers zerknął kątem oka na Jurgitę, po czym zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Piers: 'Nic mi nie jest, dam sobie radę. ''Po czym wolnym krokiem wyszedł i udał się do ruin budynku który niegdyś obok stał. 'Piers (PZ): '''Dziwne... ''Tymczasem w pomieszczeniu Shawn cicho myślał... pójść za nim czy odpuścić? Stwierdził, że to 1. nie ma sensu... 'Selene: '''Uparciuch...mniejsza. Dlaczego się o mnie martwisz? ''Zerknęła zaciekawiona na Jurgitę. Jurgita uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. '''Jurgita: Uhm... Selene: '''Hm...? '''Jurgita: Ehm... Odwróciła wzrok od dziewczyny zakłopotana. Selene zerknęła na dziewczynę wymownie zakładając ręce. Selene: No...dowiem się?'' Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jurgita zdenerwowana zaczęła jeździć opuszkami palców po swojej drugiej ręcę. '''Jurgita: No bo Cie...bardzo...polubilam...? Selene: Okeej. To chyba dość...zrozumiałe, że się troszczymy o przyjaciół. Odparła z uśmiechem. Jurgita uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. ''Jurgita: Może nawet bardziej niż bardzo...uhm...troche czuje sie niezrecznie...Dziwnie sie czuje widzac tu inne osoby i rozmawiajac o tak intymnych sprawach...'' Levianne(Pz): 'Uff...Jakoś przetrwałam poprzedni odcinek po tym, jak patałachy z mojej drużyny nie chciały mnie uratować przed stadem głodnych wilków. >.< Ale teraz moim głównym priorytetem będzie ukradnięcie notatnika Selene. Kto wie, może opisuje tam swoje strategie? A jeśli nie, to i tak warto znać dobrze swojego wroga... ''Podczas gdy Jurgita i Selene se plotkowały (please), Levianne szybko podeszła do torby Selene (czy tam po prostu do notatnika xD) i próbowała go wziąć, jednocześnie będąc niezauważona. A jako, że Levi miała omamy po ogłuszeniu jej tasakiem przez Jurgitę, biedaczka macała jakiś kamień. <3 '''Selene: '''Może chodźmy się przejść? '''Jurgita: Z miłą chęcią. O''dparła ponownie ogłuszając Levi. <3 Ta jednak po chwili się obudziła, i ledwo chodząca postanowiła się położyć spać. (please)'' Levianne: '''Innym razem to załatwimy... ''Tymczasem Nicky opatrywała swoje rany. '' '''Nicky PZ: Jestem zdziwiona swoimi możliwościami. <3 Tak pięknie walczyłam dla Miłosza. <3 Ehh, szkoda trochę tych wilków. :c No i Ruchany, podobnio ją zjadły. ;u; Podczas nakładania bandażu, Nicky wcześniej przyłożyła do nogi "zdjęcie" Miłosza. '' '''Nicky:' W ten sposób nikt mi go nie zabierze. <333 Sektor Sześciu Serc: 150px Na tym co zostało w ich sektorze.. nie można nawet nazwać kupą śmieci. Jednakże był w podłym nastroju. Powoli uświadamiał sobie, że rzeczywiście ktoś zginął. William: Straszne.. Z przerażeniem spoglądał an spopielony domek. Sam skulił się i wodził wzrokiem. William: 'To show.. oni kłamią. ''Przymrużył oczy. '''William: Tak.. co powiem to racja! Katie była w szoku po egzekucji Andrewa. Miała ciche nadzieje, że się zaprzyjaźnią ;( Katie: 'Sadie, już bałam się, że coś Ci się stanie, cieszę się, że zostałaś ;( ''Złapały się za ręce. 'Katie: '''A co jeśli któraś z Nas będzie następna?! ''Po policzku spłynęło jej kilka łez, zauważyła, że cała drużyna jest wyposażona jedynie w wannę. '''Katie: '''Kurde, do tego nie mamy nawet gdzie spać. ;( '''William: Bynajmniej. Podszedł do dziewczyn, woląc jednak trzymać się w grupie. William: Znając taką stawkę tymbardziej trzeba wziąć się w garść. I na dodatek nic się nie ostało... Katie wcześniej jakoś specjalnie nie zwracała uwagi a Williama jednak gdy ten do niej podszedł to Katie wiedziała, że to ten jedyny. Katie: 'Hihi <3 Zgadzam się <3 ''Była wpatrzone w jego szare, ale intygujące oczy. 'William: '''Oh.. Sadie? ''W pierwszech chwili nie rozpoznał dziewczyny. Kojarzył ją nieco inaczej. '' '''William: '''Chwila? Siostry? ''Sadie była trochę zrozpaczona po ostatnich wydarzeniach. 'Sadie: '''Hę? Ja jestem Sadie, tak... Chodzi ci o Katie? To nie moja siostra, to moja NPDKŻIJD czyli najlepsza przyjaciółka do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej. ''Sadie uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do Williama i spojrzała na Katie. 'Sadie: '''Katie, nie możemy zginąć! Jesteśmy na to za młode! Jeszcze tyle życia przed nami... Musimy się stąd wydostać, wszyscy! ''Sadie zaczęła płakać. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę być silna i wygrać to! Jeśli mam umrzeć to tylko z Katie... Tak bardzo się cieszę, że mogę być teraz przy niej, reszta jest nieważna. Pokonamy to razem! Tyrone myślał jakiś czas nad tym co się wydarzyło. Po jakimś czasie odezwał się. Tyrone: 'Powinniśmy odbudować to, co próbowaliśmy zrobić wcześniej. ''Rzucił do każdego. '''Tyrone: Co jak co, ale przynajmniej niektórym z nas przyjdzie tu spędzić dłuższy czas. Powiedział beznamiętnie i zaczął szukać czegoś do obudowy szałasu. Ostatnie zdanie, które powiedział nie miał na myśli siebie. Zauważył na pobojowisku jakieś pale drewna i sprawdził je czy się nadają. William: 'Ohh.. Byłem blisko. ''Pewny siebie przekręcił twarzą. '''William: Zostawili nas z niczym.. świetnie. Zamyślony wstał i w końcu pochwycił się za brzuch. Nieco zaczął mu doswierać głód. 'William: '''Idzie któreś ze mną po runo leśne czy polować? ''Sadie już miała powiedzieć, że chce jednak to Katie była pierwsza. '''Katie: '''Ja pójdę i to chętnie <33 ' William: 'W porządku. ''Pochwycił za jej dłoń i pomógł jej wstać. Sam odgarnął na bok włosy i pochwycił za jeden z wystajacych palów. Jeden z nich dał Katie. '''William: Trzymaj się w miarę blisko ok? Katie: Hihi <3 No pewnie ^^ Zamiast za palca, którego on jej wystawił to złapała go za całą dłoń i pociągła za siebie. Katie: 'Pa Sadie! :D ''Sadie jedynie odmachała Katie. Po chwili zacisnęła dłoń i odprowadziła hejcącym wzrokiem Katie aż ta zniknie z jej widzenia. Szli przez dłuższą chwilę, aż dotarli so lasu. Jakos specjalnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, że prawie przylepia się. On uważnie obserwował wszystko naookoło. '''William: Soo... Przerwał dość niezręczną ciszę. '' '''William:' Jesteśmy sami w dziczy. Odżywcze po dawce masakry zaserwowanej wieczorem. Wyciągnął ręce ku górze. William: 'Ale jest równie kojąco i fajnie. ''Podszedł do jednego z drzew i oparł się na krótką chwilę. 'Katie: '''A co jeśli zaraz nas ktoś dorwie i zabije?!?! ''Przerażona dziewczyna przytuliła się do klatki piersiowej Williama. '''Katie: '''Strasznie się boję! ;( '''William: Nie bój się. Widział, że straszliwie się bała. '' '''William:' Nic ci ze mną nie grozi. Jestem w końcu samcem alfa w tym lesie. Sektor Jamniczych Kul: 150px Maggie tymczasem bez żadnego alter-ego próbowała odbudować... choć trochę, domek na drzewie. Maggie: 'Ech... Co ja robię. Nigdy nie dam rady tego odbudować... Spójrz tylko... To żałosne. ''Mimo to nie przestawała pracować. Wbijała parę desek na drzewie, była w trakcie robienia podłogi. 'Maggie: '''Mam wrażenie, że sobie przez was narobiłam trochę problemów. Jakoś to przeżyję. ''Vivian tymczasem powoli zaczęła montować solidną podstawę domku na drzewie. Zebranie jej wszystkiego zajęło jej odpowiednio dużo czasu i po kilku ciężkich godzinach pracy podstawa do domku na drzewie była gotowa. '''Vivian: Zaczyna to wyglądać... lol... Dalszy ciąg prac szedł już gorzej. Ciągle deski leciały z rąk Vivian. Vivian: Nic się nikomu na dole nie stało? O_o ... (Możecie sobie swobodnie pisać, i zwiedzać, miejsca te same co w poprzednim odcinku plus wasze domki które albo odbudowaliście, albo są w ruinie. Prowadzący będą w miare swoich możliwości monitorować co się dzieje i się wtrącać. Zadanie Rozpoczyna się w Czwartek o 16) Wieża: (Przeznaczone dla ekipy) Piętro Ekipy: Tajemnicza osoba dostała się do tego pokoju.. Próbowała znaleźć jakieś rzeczy dzięki czemu mogłaby się przebrać za jednego ze stażystów. ???: 'Coś tutaj musi być co mogę założyć! ''Nagle dało się słyszeć stukanie szpilek. Tak, to Nastasia. Przechodziła sobie po piętrze, niczego się nie spodziewając. Zauważyła jednak coś podejrzanego... zaczęła się zbliżać do tajemniczej osoby. ??? Wyciągnęła pistolet i celowała do osoby. '''???: Ani kroku dalej. Wyłaź z cienia.! Nastasia zrobiła krok i spojrzała zdziwiona na osobę. Nastasia: A ty to kto? I co tu robisz... Claire cię przysłała? Chociaż czekaj, pewnie by mnie o tym poinformowała, gdybyś była od niej... Chociaż, nie w sumie to nie bardzo... Spojrzała rozkojarzona na tajemniczą osobę. Nastasia: Odpowiedz! Zmarszczyła brwi. ??? schowała broń. Lucy: Jestem Lucy.. i musze się pilnie znaleźć w pokoju kontrolnym. Takie mam wytyczne. Nastasia spojrzała na nią niepewnie, po czym westchnęła. Nastasia: Po lewej na końcu korytarza, a co? Uniosła jedną brew. Lucy zarzuciła włosami do tyłu. Lucy: A nic, dopiero co się pojawiłam, chciałam się przebrać, także wiesz, możesz już iść i dziękuje za informacje. Dała jej grzecznie do zrozumienia by opuściła pokój, wzięła rekę do tyłu gdyby miała wyjąć pistol i zastrzelić dziewczynę. Nastasia jednak nie miała zamiaru iść. Nastasia: Tia, jasne... skoro jesteś nowa, to lepiej ciebie przypilnować, żebyś czegoś nie popsuła... Lucy: Zaufaj mi, jestem inżynierem (xDDD) Spojrzała arogancko na Nastasie. Lucy: Sama wyglądasz jakbyś coś właśnie sknociła. Nie potrzebuje niańki. Nastasia oburzona spojrzała na dziewczynę. Nastasia: Niestety ciebie nie znam, więc nie mogę ci zaufać. A ty zachowujesz się coraz bardziej podejrzanie... Lucy wyjęla pistolet. '' '''Lucy: '''Na ziemię! ''Krzyknęła w stronę Nastasi celując do niej. Nastasia podniosła ręce do góry. Nastasia: Okej... Kim ty jesteś i czego chcesz? Lucy podeszła do Nastasi i wyjęła z jej kieszeni karte dostępu. Lucy: 'Jestem kimś komu nie podoba się co się tutaj dzieje.. i dopilnuje by to się jak najszybciej skończyło.. A teraz.. na ziemię! ''Jeszcze raz powtórzyła. Tym razem już było pewne że strzeli. Nastasia jej nie posłuchała, znowu. '''Nastasia: A myślisz, że mi się to podoba? Claire zrobiła z mojego rodzinnego miasteczka jakąś chorą zabawę... Nie wiesz jaki to sprawia ból... Lucy: 'Twojego miasteczka?.. ''Zmarszczyła brwi. '''Lucy: '''To nie jest jej? '''Nastasia: Teraz jest jej... ale kiedyś tu było inaczej... To było normalne miasteczko... A ta psycholka postanowiła to zmienić w to coś... Czasem mam ochotę ją za to udusić... Nastasia machnęła włosami. Lucy znudziła rozmowa z Nastasią. Lucy: Przykro mi.. Strzeliła.. ale w ziemię. Nastasia się przestraszyła. Lucy:.. Muszę cię upuścić! Wyskoczyła przez okno i zniknęła. Nastasia zdziwiona stała dalej. Nastasia: Okej... nic się tu nie stało... Po czym poszła dalej. Tymczasem Aisha przebywała nieco dalej w swoim pokoju, w którym pełno było różnych dziwnych przedmiotów, w tym narzędzi tortur. Bujała się na lampie nie mając co robić, gdy nagle usłyszała strzał. Wtedy też spadła na podłogę. Aisha: 'Ojej... Co to było? Przegapiłam czyjąś śmierć? :c ''W momencie, gdy Aisha spojrzała przez okno, zauważyła spadającą Lucy. 'Aisha: '''A to kto? I dlaczego spada sobie z wieży beze mnie? A zresztą... Później się dowiem. Teraz czas na medytację. ^^ ''Ustawiła się na środku pokoju i zaczęła sobie medytować. Przed lasem: Późny wieczór. Aisha i Nastasia kazały zawodników zjawić się przed wejściem na teren niewielkiego lasu. Przed nimi stały one oraz Claire. '''Claire: Zanim rozpoczniemy zadanie.. powinnam kogoś przedstawić. Stanie się 3 moim pomocnikiem.. oto.. AMY! Zza Aishy wylazła Amy (nie z PI ale inna), nieco przestraszona spojrzała na innych. Amy: '''Witajcie. '''Claire: A WIĘC.. Amy krzyknęła ze strachu i uciekła wprost do lasu. Było słychać ją przez jakiejś 5 minut gdyż krzyczała jakby została postrzelona. Claire: Ona się mnie przestraszyła? Cudnie. Dobrze że nie otworzyłyście leśnego terenu. Aisha zaczęła powoli się ulotniać. Zauważyła to Claire. Claire: Otworzyłyście? Aisha: Chciałyśmy wypróbować pełną kombinacje. Zrobiła "poker face". Claire tupnęła tylko a Aisha i Nastasia padły na ziemię przestraszone o swoje życie. Claire: A więc zmiana planów.. Jak wiecie, dla "waszego" bezpieczeństwa.. mieszkacie tutaj i wszystko jest chronione przez mur, jednakże teren który miałbyć dla was przeznaczony był zbyt duży. Podzieliliśmy go na pół, 10% lasu znajduje się tutaj, druga część Dzielnicy to reszta, czyli 90% terenów zielonych zamieszkujących przez pewne stworzenia.. Ponieważ panna Aisha i Nastasia otworzyły bramy do dodatkowej dzielnicy, to na 100% Amy znajduje się już w niej. Claire pstryknęła palcami. Stażyści wręczyli kapitanom dwie latarki oraz niewielki GPS. Claire: Waszym zadaniem jest wyszukać w lesie Amy i sprowadzić ją tutaj.. Ma być oczywiście żywa, więc także i ją musicie ochraniać dlatego też uważajcie. Jeśli zginie a wy będziecie koło niej najbliżej, to wy zostaniecie wyrzuceni na egzekucje. KAPUJECIE?! Więc.. Jest dość ciemno, a w tamtej części lasu jest jeszcze gorzej. Dwie latarki na każdą drużynę powinien wam w miarę pomóc. Ruszajcie. Claire wskazała im wejście do lasu. Po przejściu dwóch kilometrów zawodnicy prześli przez stalową bramę i znaleźli się w kolejnej dzielnicy. (Notka: Szukacie dziewczyny imieniem Amy, proste, prawda? Po drodze możecie się napotkać na przeszkody. Waszym zadaniem jest po prostu ją znaleźć i eksportować bezpiecznie spowrotem do Claire. Gdy ją znajdziecie, uważajcie, bo wtedy będziecie nie wy, a ona głównym celem, musicie ją ochronić przed wszystkim. Jej śmierć podczas eksportowania spowrotem, to także pewna eliminacja dla was. Jest ryzyko, jest zabawa. <3 Możliwe jest że każda z drużyn spotka Amy, jeśli tak to prawdziwa okaże się tylko ta która będzie pierwsza na mecie, reszta to duchy. <3 Więc, piszecie, będziemy się wtrącać co jakiś czas, szukacie, jak znajdziecie to musicie z nią bezpiecznie wrócić. Drużyna która poradzi sobie najlepiej, wygra. :3) Las: Poczynania SocJoPatów: Selene wraz ze swoją drużyną udała się w stronę lasu. Oczywiście jako kapitan, to ona zerkała na GPS, jednocześnie rozglądając się po okolicy. Selene: Drużyno. Pierwsze co, to trzymamy się razem. Żadnych rozdzieleń na grupki i podgrupki. Damy radę, odnalezienie piszczącej dziewczyny nie może być aż takie trudne. Z drzewa zeskoczyła Jurgita. '' '''Jurgita:' Eh...Będzie fajnie pani kapitan. 'Selene: '''Jurgita! Świetnie, że jesteś. Mam dla Ciebie zadanie. Dałabyś radę skombinować coś ostrego lub cokolwiek czym można znaczyć ścieżkę, którą przeszliśmy? Na wypadek gdyby GPS się popsuł... ''Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Poczynania 6Serc: Poczynania Jamników: Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror